Tácito
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Não poderia negar, eu já estava com quase vinte e um anos, e nenhum homem se aproximou tanto assim de mim além de Jacob. Alistair parecia não ter noção de distância, e invadia meu espaço pessoal sem realmente se importar com isso e sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo.


**Nome:** Tácito

**Ship: **Alistair e Nessie

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** -

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamenteà Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, eu faria Alistair gritar. Meu nome.

**Nota da Autora: **A descrição dos personagens é de acordo com os filmes. Então meu Alistair é loiro.

**Nota da Autora II: **Tinha muito tempo que eu não escrevia algo assim, sem compromisso, apenas brincando com os personagens. Sei que 99% das leitoras de Twilight odeiam a Nessie, mas eu gostaria de pedir uma chance à personagem. Deixem review!

* * *

**Tácito**

Ele era horrível. E quando digo que alguém é horrível, não me refiro apenas à aparência. Não. Fisicamente, eu poderia dizer que era um dos homens mais belos que eu já havia posto meus olhos híbridos. Barba clara, um pouco grande. Cabelos no mesmo tom, lisos e na altura dos ombros. Os olhos eram vermelhos, tão diferentes dos olhos dos vampiros que eu convivia. Mas eu sabia o significado das orbes carmim. Os fios cor de palha ficavam espalhados pela jaqueta de uma forma desleixada. Desleixada assim como o resto dele.

Alistair era o tipo de vampiro que não se importava muito com a aparência. Sua paranoia de ser perseguido e seu medo evidente o faziam um vampiro ressentido, estúpido e sem noção de uma veste decente. Suas roupas seguiam sempre o mesmo padrão do qual me lembrava de quando eu ainda era pequena, eu sabia. Calças surradas, uma jaqueta de couro remendado, luvas imundas e blusa em um estado deplorável. E mesmo assim ele cheirava bem.

Na verdade, o cheiro dele era um aroma adocicado, que emanava de sua pele e chegava ao meu nariz com tanta facilidade, que eu me preocupava se realmente eu fazia aquilo de propósito ou se era instinto. Porque eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de Jasper, de Emmett, de Alice e de Rosalie. Mas nada se igualava ao cheiro dele. Uma mistura perfeita de mel, açúcar e algo que, por mais que eu farejasse, não conseguia identificar. Que ficava pelos cômodos sempre quando ele se hospedava ali, e que estava mais forte por dessa vez eu estar presente pela primeira vez.

Mas eu o odiava.

Não um ódio puro, aquele sentimento horrível que eu convivi desde que nasci. Conhecia o ódio de lobisomens e vampiros, das rixas das raças, conhecia o ódio de uma batalha, de um clã pelo outro. Tudo aquilo era diferente do ódio que eu sentia por ele. Porque o que eu sentia se parecia mais com um ressentimento nunca curado, e que sempre vinha à tona quando ele fazia suas visitas a Carlisle. E isso acontecia apenas de anos em anos, ouvi dizer.

Alistair era desconfiado até mesmo do seu melhor amigo.

Minha mãe me olhou de soslaio no momento em que chegamos em casa e Esme nos deu a notícia de que teríamos um hóspede por apenas alguns dias. Eu nunca estava presente quando ele se hospedava ali, sempre estava em excursões ou viagens sem sentido para outros lugares. Viagens que minha faculdade marcava. Minha mãe sabia como eu me sentia em relação a ele. Pedi desculpas a ela através do olhar, eu não conseguia evitar. De todos os vampiros que haviam ido até Forks alguns anos atrás para me conhecer e confrontar os Volturi, Alistair fora o único que abandonara minha família no momento em que mais precisava de apoio, e mesmo que eu fosse uma recém-nascida, lembrava-me claramente do rosto carrancudo dele ao se despedir de Carlisle e se embrenhar pela mata densa, nunca mais voltando.

Meu pai nunca lia meus pensamentos, a proteção de minha mãe era integral, o que fazia com que eu pudesse pensar com liberdade, sem ter medo de ser ouvida. Infelizmente, tal proteção não era ativada quando minha tia Alice estava por perto. E quando ela e meu pai se entreolharam, percebi no mesmo momento que algo estava errado.

Alice lançava tais olhares significativos a ele cada vez com mais frequentemente, e embora eu não conseguisse ler pensamentos igual ele fazia, eu poderia facilmente ter uma ideia do que estava se passando na mente de cada um deles.

Era Jacob.

Na verdade, era mais o que eu sentia por Jacob do que sobre ele próprio. Desde que nasci, ele havia ficado ao meu lado, sempre com um sentimento protetor de amizade, de carinho, de fidelidade. Mas eu não conseguia retribuir tais sentimentos tão puros à altura. Eu não sentia por ele aquele amor sobrenatural que ele sentia por mim. Eu não conseguia vê-lo como meu companheiro, apenas como um amigo. O que ele era desde que nasci.

Eu realmente não sabia como lidar com isso, e não sabia também o motivo de eu não sentir esse amor incondicional por ele assim como as outras _imprintings_ sentiam. Eu gostava de opções, de liberdade de escolha, e acho que parte disso me incentivou a não aceitar tudo tão facilmente. Eu desconfiava de que parte da minha escolha se devia também à minha genética. Eu era filha de um vampiro, minha mãe era humana quando me concebeu e hoje é da mesma espécie do meu pai. Se algo me atraía, com certeza vinha da espécie deles. Era fora do normal, eu sentir desejo por um lobisomem. Não fazia sentido se isso ocorresse.

E isso o machucava. Então ele estava se afastando cada dia mais, se tornando mais humano e menos lobisomem, e consequentemente envelhecendo. Uma escolha. Uma escolha que deixava uma marca de mágoa em toda a minha família e tinha olhares acusadores como consequência disso. Eu sabia o que todos pensavam. Que eu era uma tola por não aceitar um amor tão puro e gratuito como o de Jacob. Apenas Rosalie entendia meu ponto, mas ela nunca gostou muito dele.

Saí dessa linha de pensamentos no momento em que escutei a família Cullen se ajeitando na sala como sempre se ajeitava. O cheiro de comida engolfou o ar, penetrando em todos os cômodos por perto e fazendo Emmett torcer o rosto em uma careta. Ele e Rosalie sempre saíam quando Esme começava a cozinhar para mim. Meu pai começou a tocar piano, sendo ouvido docemente pela minha mãe. Carlisle estava fora de casa, provavelmente em seu novo emprego, de plantão. Jasper conversava com Alice algo que parecia insignificante.

Onde ele estava?

Aquela pergunta flutuava na minha mente sempre. Era a primeira visita que ele fazia a Carlisle desde que fora embora de Forks e na qual eu estava finalmente presente. Mas todos ali pareciam confortáveis com isso, como se já tivessem vivenciado a ausência dele. Aproximei-me de Esme.

- Nosso hóspede está se escondendo?

Esme sorriu, no momento em que virava a grande panqueca na frigideira.

- Alistair não gosta muito de conversas. Na verdade, o conheço pouco, ele parece gostar de trocar palavras apenas com seu avô. Mas mesmo que ele fosse alguém sociável, temo que não o veria agora. Ele foi se alimentar. Chegou sedento...

De repente ela ficou séria. Eu não precisava perguntar o motivo. Aquele vampiro tinha olhos vermelhos, o que significava que algum humano perderia a sua vida naquela noite. Revirei os olhos, pegando o prato e colocando-o no balcão da pia, onde Esme despejou a grande panqueca para mim. Eu a cortei e enfiei um pedaço na boca com prazer. Adorava a comida humana, apesar de gostar também do gosto de sangue. Eu não gostava muito de matar animais. Preferia me saciar daquela forma a sentir a vida de um cervo inocente se esvair diretamente para a minha garganta.

Terminei o jantar rapidamente, subindo até o meu quarto e escovando os dentes. Coloquei uma roupa confortável. Eu não estava com sono, e não precisava ir à faculdade no dia seguinte. Poderia correr um pouco pela floresta até me esgotar, algo que eu apreciava muito e meus pais já estavam acostumados, então eu poderia pular pela varanda e me embrenhar entre as árvores sem precisar avisar a todos.

E foi isso o que fiz.

O vento gelado de onde morávamos bateu no meu rosto, ricocheteando na minha pele. Meus olhos capturavam tudo com atenção, não deixando nada passar despercebido. Os animais correndo pelos galhos, as corujas piando e contorcendo as cabeças de forma grotesca, as aves noturnas caçando roedores. Conseguia escutar o barulho do riacho próximo, até mesmo sentir o seu aroma delicado. Mas eu conseguia sentir outro aroma. Um aroma que eu apreciava muito, por mais que eu tentasse negar a mim mesma. Doce...

O aroma dele.

Eu segui aquele aroma com um misto de curiosidade e relutância. Lembrava-me dele. Alistair não gostava de companhia e era arisco demais para ser saudável. E ele havia saído para se alimentar. E se tivesse com um humano em mãos? Eu não conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue, nem ouvir batimentos cardíacos, então presumi que realmente ele estava sozinho. Assim como sempre estava.

- Seu coração está basicamente gritando que você está aí, garota.

A voz dele soou de forma aveludada, atravessando as folhas das árvores e chegando aos meus ouvidos como música. Eu saí detrás da árvore para vê-lo em cima de uma pedra, a perna apoiada em outra mais acima, como se fosse subi-la. Os olhos estavam direcionados para a lua, mesmo que eu soubesse que toda a sua atenção estava voltada para minha aproximação. Além de paranoico, Alistair era cuidadoso.

* * *

Conseguia escutar o seu coração batendo tão fortemente dentro do peito, que tive que me lembrar que já estava saciado por hora e meu real objetivo era ir embora dali e não caçar mais. Além do mais, aquela menina era a neta de Carlisle, o vampiro que era o mais próximo de um amigo que eu tinha no mundo. Eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber que aquela alimentação era proibida. E não me interessava, na verdade.

Fiquei desconcertado quando me virei para ela, finalmente olhando-a diretamente e tirando minha atenção da luz forte da lua. Era escuro onde estávamos, mas mesmo assim eu consegui fitar com facilidade o corpo que havia emergido das árvores. Era realmente a filha de Bella e Edward, a híbrida estranha, disso eu tinha certeza. Os olhos e os cabelos longos e ondulados eram os mesmos. Mas o resto estava completamente diferente.

Ela vestia uma calça negra tão justa ao corpo, que foi praticamente impossível não olhar as pernas torneadas e longas que agora ela possuía, e que combinavam tão bem com o par de seios agora fartos. Onde estava a garotinha que eu tinha conhecido vinte anos atrás? Onde estavam os olhos inocentes? Onde estava aquela ternura que ela representava tão facilmente?

Ela já era mulher. Eu fiquei surpreso ao me lembrar como ela se desenvolvia rápido, e como eu não pensei nisso antes. Senti-me um idiota por um momento, achando que ao voltar ali depois de anos encontraria uma garota desprotegida e inocente. Nunca a havia visto depois do incidente com os Volturi, apenas a sua família. Vinte anos haviam se passado desde que eu botara meus olhos nela. Estava claro que ela não era mais a mesma, até mesmo as orbes castanhas pareciam me queimar quando ela as focava em mim, como se estivesse me analisando de um modo tão íntimo que eu ficava incomodado.

Eu sentia até mesmo o ódio dela.

E o cheiro... tão doce e delicado, mas com um essência selvagem que combinava perfeitamente com ela. Porque era isso que ela era. Algo selvagem trancafiado em um corpo delicado.

E perigoso.

* * *

Ele me olhava de modo estranho, como se eu fosse uma ameaça e ele estivesse calculando quais as possibilidades de ele sair vivo dali. Era ridículo. Eu era apenas uma garota. Uma garota que havia cruzado seu caminho, mas que iria sair dali antes que ele fugisse como ele fugia de qualquer ser vivo sempre.

- Alistair.

Eu meneei a cabeça levemente e, para a minha surpresa, ele sorriu.

- O seu ódio é quase palpável.

Depois de alguns segundos digerindo a observação dele, percebi que minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punho tão fortemente que minhas unhas estavam entrando na carne da palma e me machucando. Relaxei, fazendo uma careta no mesmo momento. Eu não gostava daquela palavra. Ódio era algo muito forte. Não era tudo isso.

- Acho que é mais como um ressentimento.

Ele correu os olhos vermelhos por mim novamente, me analisando de uma forma não muito cavalheira, porém mais masculina do que eu esperava. Desceu da pedra onde estava, aproximando-se de mim vagarosamente. O aroma adocicado que ele possuía me engolfou no momento em que o vampiro se postou à minha frente, me olhando de uma forma mais intensa.

- Não poderia arriscar minha segurança por alguém que eu não conhecia direito.

- Não, não poderia.

As respirações agora brigavam uma com a outra. Se eu tivesse o dom de Jasper, eu iria captar uma raiva quase crescente em mim, uma diversão mascarada dele, e infelizmente uma tensão sexual evidente. Não poderia negar, eu já estava com quase vinte e um anos, e nenhum homem se aproximou tanto assim de mim além de Jacob. Alistair parecia não ter noção de distância, e invadia meu espaço pessoal sem realmente se importar com isso e sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo. A respiração dele era fria, assim como a respiração de qualquer um daquela espécie. Mas eu gostava, e podia sentir até mesmo o gosto dele batendo nos meus lábios. Passei a língua ali para me certificar de que era realmente o hálito adocicado dele que estava me deixando daquela maneira. Aquilo direcionou a atenção dele para aquela parte do meu rosto.

- Carlisle é meu amigo. Apesar de relutar, gosto de vê-lo de vez em quando.

Ele disse, os olhos vermelhos nunca se desviando dos meus lábios. Aquilo estava me deixando inquieta. Engoli em seco e as orbes foram em direção à minha garganta, como se o vampiro estivesse analisando cada movimento meu, cada músculo que trabalhava.

- Fugirá para outro lugar em breve?

- Irei para outro lugar, sim.

- As pessoas realmente não mudam.

- Você mudou.

Eu me surpreendi com a resposta dele. Assim como me surpreendi com a raiva reprimida que sentia por ele. Ele abandonou minha família. Nada do que ele fizesse iria mudar aquilo.

- Sou a mesma. Apenas cresci. Mas tenho os mesmos pensamentos. Para mim, o que fez foi covardia.

- Chame do que quiser. Mas não devo ficar muito por aqui. Você não precisará esbarrar em mim na minha estadia.

- E se eu quiser esbarrar em você?

O corpo dele me chamava, um bloco de pedra alto e forte, os cabelos emanavam o mesmo cheiro que a pele, porém de uma maneira mais intensa, a boca dele era bonita, e a barba fazia com que alguns fios encontrassem os lábios. Algo que era compatível com minhas preferências, eu descobri naquele momento. Alistair era tudo o que eu esperava de um vampiro. Eu convivia com muitos, e parte minha era daquela espécie. Mas nenhum vampiro me chamou e me atraiu daquela forma. Eu parecia uma humana ao lado dele, não uma híbrida.

- Desculpe. Isso foi rude.

Percebi a pergunta maliciosa que eu havia feito e como aquele homem paranoico poderia interpretar tal malícia. Ele não gostava nem mesmo de ser tocado, Carlisle um dia me falara. Poderia achar que eu estava brincando com aquela decisão dele? Virei-me para sair dali. Correria de volta para casa e iria dormir. Estava claro que minha presença ali o deixava inquieto, assim como a presença de qualquer um. E o que compartilhávamos não era realmente afeição, ou nem mesmo amizade.

Senti uma mão fria pegar o meu pulso. Ele me virou, o que fez com que meu corpo se desequilibrasse e se aproximasse demasiadamente do dele. Agora eu sentia até mesmo a roupa dele me tocando à medida que ele respirava, e meus olhos, tão poderosos quanto os dele, captavam o mais leve menear de fios dos cabelos loiros.

- Por que me olha em desafio?

- Não estou o olhando em desafio... você me desperta curiosidade.

De repente, eu me aproximei. Com relutância, estendi meu braço em direção ao rosto dele, e o toquei pela primeira vez. E quando ele fechou os olhos, percebi tarde demais que ninguém o tocara daquela maneira há anos.

* * *

O toque dela era quente, assim como o toque de um humano. Eu não sentia um toque assim há séculos. A pele era fina e delicada, o aroma dela estava mais forte no pulso, e o coração estava batendo de forma mais solta, acelerada, como se ela estivesse surpresa com a própria ousadia.

Eu não gostava que me tocassem. Mas algo no toque dela me paralisou, e eu me senti incapaz de reagir. Aquilo era novo para mim, mas a imagem dela tocando o rosto de outros invadiu minha mente, e eu me lembrei do dom que aquela híbrida tinha.

Vinte anos atrás, ela fizera o mesmo com todos os vampiros que estavam na casa dos Cullen em Forks, para que eles soubessem o que ela estava pensando, para que eles tivessem acesso à suas memórias.

Eu sabia que ela estava me tocando por outro motivo, eu conseguia sentir os olhos castanhos passearem pelo meu rosto, observando cada reação minha, mesmo que os meus próprios olhos estivessem fechados, eu conseguia sentir a respiração acelerada dela, e conseguia ouvir o núcleo do seu peito pulsando.

Mas eu consegui captar algo mais. Uma memória. Uma memória de uma garota igual a ela, arrepiando-se ao sentir um aroma adocicado, ficando inquieta ao ver um vampiro loiro, desejando tocá-lo de uma forma diferente da que ela estava me tocando agora.

Abri os olhos em surpresa depois que percebi essa memória fluindo da palma da mão dela com tanta rapidez, que apenas depois de alguns segundos ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

E então o toque dela me abandonou com a mesma fugacidade com que havia chegado.

* * *

Eu corri. De uma forma que eu nunca corri antes. Corri de medo, corri para fugir, corri para me afastar da onda estranha de arrependimento que tomava o meu corpo. Como eu havia deixado minhas memórias serem vistas por ele? Desde pequena eu conseguia controlar meu dom. O que havia feito o controle sair dos trilhos?

Tarde o som de passos leves na terra e o corpo de alguém batendo em folhas do mesmo modo que o meu batia. De repente, fui empurrada com força para o lado, meu corpo se desequilibrou, e antes que eu pudesse me recompor, me senti sendo prensada em uma árvore pelo vampiro.

- O que foi isso?

- Não foi nada.

Ele me pressionou ainda mais, as mãos apertando meus pulsos com tanta força que eu já sentia meu sangue sendo cortado. Olhei-o em fúria.

- Você está me machucando. Posso ser forte, mas meu sangue precisa circular!

Ele ponderou aquilo e depois afrouxou as mãos.

- Você é muito rude! Você simplesmente não pode pegar em mim assim!

- Você tocou em mim também.

- Não do modo como você está tocando.

- Não. Não desse modo.

Os lábios dele encontraram os meus de uma forma tão rápida que eu não consegui pensar no que ele estava fazendo até sentir as mãos fortes finalmente deixarem meu pulso para circular minha cintura e me puxar de encontro ao corpo dele. Alistair era frio de acordo com sua espécie, os lábios eram gelados e a respiração possuía uma temperatura tão baixa quanto a neve. Mas o toque era quente, tão diferente de tudo, e quando sua língua aveludada invadiu minha boca sem pedir permissão, eu percebi que o gosto dele condizia com o aroma. Doce... e inebriante.

Meu corpo amoleceu ao seu toque como se fosse projetado para isso. Os lábios não me deixavam nem por um segundo, mas eu sentia as mãos dele abandonando minha cintura e percorrendo o meu corpo, explorando tudo ali, demonstrando-me que ele ansiava por isso desde que havia posto os olhos em mim depois de vinte anos. Alistair era cristalino quanto aos gestos, eu conseguia saber tudo o que ele sentia e pensava apenas pelo modo com que suas mãos viajavam sobre minha barriga, chegando aos meus seios e apertando-os com paixão. Eu arfei, e seus lábios me deixaram.

Nenhum homem havia me tocado assim, e eu percebi uma onda de desejo estranho tomar o meu corpo, um desejo sobrenatural, que vinha de forma selvagem e mostrava o meu lado vampiro, o meu lado irracional. Seus olhos negros me fitaram primeiramente de forma contida, como se no fundo ele estivesse me pedindo desculpas por tudo, mas o sorriso maldoso que ele me deu me dizia que mesmo que aquilo fosse errado, ele não tinha planos de parar com aquela loucura.

Minhas mãos foram em direção ao seu rosto, acariciando-o com carinho e arranhando um pouco da pele pálida coberta pela barba mal feita e rude. Ele tomou um dedo meu nos lábios, sugando-o de uma forma tão masculina e sedutora, que eu pensei seriamente que ele iria me morder logo em seguida. Meus pensamentos, desejos e memórias fluíram com tanta facilidade com aquele toque, que eu me envergonhei.

- Sua garota maldita.

Ele atacou minha boca novamente, no mesmo momento que me pegava no colo e me deitava de um modo tão brutal que eu achei que minhas costas fossem sofrer hematomas. Quem se importava com isso quando se tinha um vampiro como Alistair lhe provocando com os lábios e com a língua? O cabelo liso e mal cuidado dele roçava levemente o meu pescoço.

Minhas mãos foram em direção aos botões da blusa surrada. Estavam trêmulas no começo, e demorei a conseguir tirá-los das casas. Mas ele não me impediu, e eu achei realmente que ele não tinha esse direito, já que ele já estava tomando o meu corpo de forma tão livre também. A blusa se abriu e eu corri minhas mãos ali, sentindo os músculos rígidos no momento em que passei as unhas pela pele sedosa.

Ele separou seus lábios dos meus pela segunda vez, no momento em que retirou o casaco junto com a blusa, jogando as duas peças pesadas de roupa para o lado, que caíram de forma despachada em cima da grama. Eu não sabia em qual momento ele havia tirado aquelas malditas luvas, mas ele parecia menos como um mendigo a cada segundo, e mais apetitoso.

* * *

Os olhos castanhos me fitavam com desejo. Eu conhecia esse tipo de olhar, o olhar de luxúria. Vampiros tinham isso em demasia, e aquela garota era parte vampira. Mas ela não parecia muito experiente, olhava para mim com cobiça, mas também estava relutante e um pouco assustada. Eu não lhe tirava a razão. Eu passei de um vampiro nômade e arisco para um vampiro sedento por invadi-la em apenas alguns segundos. E eu ainda iria descobrir o motivo que havia desencadeado isso em mim. Ainda. Não naquele momento.

Minhas mãos rasgaram a blusa de malha com tanta facilidade que ela se assustou. Eu sabia que ela conhecia a força de um vampiro, porém ela nunca havia visto tal força sendo usada daquela forma. Seus seios estavam cobertos por renda, algo tão delicado e tão sedutor quanto ela era. Eu gemi em frustração. Aquela garota era um perigo. Algo que me tirara do controle que eu estava por séculos, e que me testava de todas as formas.

Pois eu estava adorando ser tocado por aquelas mãos inexperientes, eu estava adorando o modo como ela descobria os músculos do meu corpo e me olhava no mesmo momento, me pedindo permissão para isso. Permissão que eu concedi com prazer, apenas para vê-la sobressaltada quando eu rasguei a renda, revelando os seios firmes e pálidos. Tomei um mamilo com a boca, sugando vagarosamente, aproveitando-me da sensação peculiar de senti-la contorcer-se debaixo de mim e de ouvir seu coração batendo como um tambor dentro do seu peito, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era fascinante.

Eu desci meus lábios pela sua barriga, contornando o umbigo e fazendo o caminho até seu ventre, no mesmo momento que minhas mãos trabalhavam em sua calça e botas, retirando tudo com tamanha rapidez que até eu fiquei surpreso. Eu rasguei a renda da sua roupa íntima da mesma força que fiz com a peça anterior, e descobri o tesouro valioso que ela cobria com aquilo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, mergulhei a minha língua entre seus lábios.

O gosto... era melhor do que sangue. O gosto era doce, sedutor... atrativo. Ela era quente, e aquilo gritava para mim que eu poderia experimentá-la de uma forma que eu nunca experimentaria uma humana, pois ela tinha todas as características que tornavam os humanos tão apetitosos, mas seu corpo era forte como o da minha espécie. Ela era, de todas as formas, o ser mais perigoso que eu havia conhecido.

O que eram os Volturi perto daquilo?

* * *

O gemido saiu da minha garganta no momento em que eu me rendi ao toque da língua gelada, sentindo-a dançar sobre o meu ponto sensível e acionar cada instinto selvagem e primitivo que havia em mim. Um rosnado saiu da garganta dele, mais como um ronronar, como se ele fosse um felino que estivesse experimentando um pedaço de carne delicioso. E ele ficou ainda mais parecido com um animal quando se ajoelhou a minha frente, lambendo os lábios e me olhando de forma esfomeada.

Suas mãos foram em direção à própria calça, retirando-a junto com as botas e ficando nu na minha frente. Eu não sabia que por debaixo de tanta roupa suja e esfarrapada, havia o ser mais bonito que eu já havia posto meus olhos. E agora eu poderia dizer isso com convicção. Ele era lindo de todas as formas físicas que uma mulher podia se permitir desejar. O corpo não era exageradamente forte como o de Jacob, mas totalmente torneado e esculpido. As linhas do quadril caíam perfeitamente bem naquela pele pálida, os braços eram percorridos por algumas veias que ficaram mais visíveis no momento em que ele me puxou para ele pelos tornozelos, me fazendo sair do meu fascínio momentâneo e gritando a mim que ele estava prestes a me invadir e tirar o meu bem mais precioso. Minha virgindade.

De certa forma, ele sabia que eu nunca havia sido tocada. Eu era prometida a um lobisomem e tinha apenas vinte anos. Seus dedos ágeis caminharam entre minhas pernas e começaram a me tocar no momento que ele me olhava.

- Sei sua condição. Isso pode doer.

Esse foi o meu momento de sorrir maliciosamente. Eu abri as minhas pernas no momento em que os dedos dele me deixaram e ele se postou entre elas.

- Eu não sinto dor, seu antissocial. Deveria saber disso, se é tão esperto.

Aquilo pareceu pegá-lo desprevenido. Mas ele fez uma expressão de alívio, e eu consegui ver seu desejo triplicar através de suas orbes. Com um momento rápido de quadril, ele me penetrou.

Não doeu, assim como eu previra. Pelo contrário, aquilo só enviou uma onda de prazer ao meu corpo e eu o enlacei com a perna esquerda, puxando o corpo forte em direção ao meu. Alistair deitou sobre mim, os braços apoiados pelos cotovelos, forçando os músculos. A sua perna esquerda encontrando a minha direita. Estava tensa, seu quadril estava trabalhando demais para que o corpo ficasse relaxado. Ele estocava cada vez com mais força, rosnando de uma forma gutural e mais audível à medida que ambos entrávamos em êxtase.

Ele me olhou. As orbes negras tentando analisar algo que eu tinha ideia do que poderia ser. Em que parte o ressentimento e a ironia haviam ido embora e dado espaço para a luxúria e cobiça pelo corpo um do outro? Em que parte ele havia deixado de ser um vampiro desconfiado de tudo e se tornado algo tão desejável?

Eu não sabia as respostas. E pelo modo como me fitava, ele também não. Então ele apenas jogou o peso do seu corpo em mim, sabendo que eu não iria me machucar e mordiscou meu pescoço, deixando uma respiração abafada ali, até que os dois corpos chegaram ao esperado e tão ansiado orgasmo. Eu, experimentando aquilo pela primeira vez, gemi seu nome sem conseguir me conter, e aquilo pareceu inflamá-lo ainda mais. Ele estocou uma última vez, travando seu corpo ao meu no mesmo momento que sua boca se aproximava do meu ouvido, o hálito gelado bateu ali quando ele sussurrou.

- Você é minha perdição.

**.**

Estávamos deitados ali por horas. Ele, calado e taciturno. Olhava para as estrelas com tanta atenção que poderia estar congelado ali. Já eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. O peito nu subia e descia vagarosamente de acordo com a respiração, que há muito se acalmara desde que terminamos. As nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas umas nas outras. Minutos atrás eu estava com a cabeça pousada em seu braço, e para quebrar todas as minhas certezas, a primeira atitude que ele tomou quando me aproximei dele fora acariciar meus longos cabelos.

Os olhos voltaram à coloração avermelhada que possuíam. A barba tomava seu rosto e parte do seu pescoço, os cabelos estavam revoltosos e espalhados pela grama. Ele parecia tão selvagem, tão condizente com o ambiente que estávamos, que eu poderia pensar que ele preferia estar ali deitado na grama a estar se escondendo.

- Por que me disse que eu era sua perdição?

A pergunta saiu automaticamente sem que eu conseguisse me refrear. Alistair desviou os olhos vermelhos e atentos das estrelas e me fitou por um breve momento. Parecia ponderar se respondia a verdade, ou se ao menos respondia. Suspirou, fazendo o seu cheiro adocicado chegar ao meu nariz com facilidade. Eu me aproximei dele automaticamente, os dedos dele passearam pelo meu ombro desnudo.

- Hoje descobri o real motivo pelo qual fugi de Forks há vinte anos... foi por você.

Franzi o cenho, não entendendo muito onde ele queria chegar com aquilo, mas não ousei interrompê-lo. Ele parecia fazer um grande esforço para responder e assumir aquilo.

- Eu... desde que coloquei meus olhos em você, fiquei fascinado. O modo como crescia, a doçura... a ingenuidade...

Continuei escutando-o. Seus dedos desceram pelo meu colo e ele plantou a mão grande e masculina ali, sentindo os batimentos calmos e ritmados do meu coração.

- Nunca havia visto tamanha inocência em uma criança, filha de vampiro com uma humana... aquilo era absurdo. Isso torna você diferente de tudo o que fugi, de tudo o que temo e conheço. Fiquei encantado e ao mesmo tempo temeroso. Como poderia lutar por algo que eu não sabia realmente o que era? Isso a torna única. E por isso você é um perigo para mim.

Sua mão deixou o meu colo, o dedo indicador passando levemente no contorno dos meus seios.

- Não sei o motivo de você ter me desejado, e o motivo de você ter deixado passar aquela memória para mim quando me tocou pela primeira vez. Mas isso quebrou minhas barreiras. E eu me arrisquei. Como não fazia há séculos...

Depois percebi que eu era realmente ingênua. Uma garota de vinte anos. Alistair tinha mais de seiscentos anos. Eu sabia disso, Carlisle havia me dito. Mas seu belo corpo estava congelado na casa dos trinta. Seus dedos pararam de acariciar o contorno dos meus seios e ele se aproximou de mim.

- Eu sei que você tem um lobisomem em sua vida. Eu sei que você é neta do meu amigo Carlisle. Eu sei que você pode ser o meu fim. E sei que tirei sua pureza hoje...

Ele falava como um cavalheiro agora. Naquele momento, percebi a época em que ele havia nascido. Ele me beijou levemente, mordiscando com cuidado meu lábio inferior. Sua mão pegou meu cabelo perto da nuca e ele me puxou para ele, deitando-se completamente novamente. Olhou-me com atenção.

- Mas estou disposto a arriscar. Lutarei para te ter, assim como lutei para fugir de você.

Com isso, ele me beijou novamente. Um beijo mais selvagem e carregado de desejo. Senti meu corpo se acender rapidamente no momento em que ele inverteu as posições, postando-se em cima de mim e me dizendo por meio do toque que já estava excitado, e queria me tomar pela segunda vez.

Eu abri as minhas pernas com facilidade. Sempre o faria, desconfiava.

O aroma que tanto me descontrolava. O ressentimento por ele, que nunca seria gratuito por qualquer vampiro que abandonara os Cullen em batalha, mas apenas por um vampiro especial, que tivesse mexido comigo. De repente tudo fez sentido. Ele fugira de mim, porque desconfiava da mesma coisa que eu desconfiava nesse momento, e que ficava cada vez mais certa à medida que ele me invadia pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Ele pertencia a mim. Assim como eu pertencia a ele. Eu não era uma imprinting de um lobisomem, e sim a propriedade de um vampiro. Finalmente, eu havia achado alguém para dedicar todo o meu desejo.

E possivelmente amor.


End file.
